BTS : Love Stories (Request)
by H2PHaarate
Summary: Kumpulan cerita hasil request dari pembaca di Wattpad. Berisi cerita cinta dari anggota BTS, tidak terbatas pada 1 pasangan saja karena saya menerima request segala pasangan yang anda SHIP. Cara agar saya tidak berhenti menulis, dan agar tidak ada lagi Ship-war dalam fandom BTS ini karena obviously, BTS is gay for each other no matter who you ship.


Request by 124fiqa_1994

Mobil berwarna hitam yang dikendarainya melaju seakan membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang terkadang sepi itu. Jam telah menunjukkan jam 2 pagi dan seharusnya ia memerintahkan supir pribadinya itu untuk mengantarkannya ke apartemennya yang berada di daerah gangnam agar ia bisa segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, namun ia justru meminta supirnya untuk mengantarkannya ke daerah pinggiran Yongsan-gu. Tempat sebuah studio foto yang dikelola oleh seseorang yang dikenalnya itu berada.

Kontrak yang ditandatanganinya tahun lalu benar-benar menyita waktunya dan tenaganya. Sedikit banyak, ia mungkin menyesal telah memutuskan mengambil kontrak dengan Gucci bukan karena ia tidak menyukai merek itu -bahkan sebaliknya namun karena ia harus merelakan waktunya yang biasa ia habiskan bersama orang-orang terkasihnya.

Salah satunya adalah fotografer Min Yoongi.

Pria paruh baya yang telah lama berkecimpung di dalam dunia fotografi itu adalah orang yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Orang pertama yang mengambil fotonya dan membuatnya dikenal sebagai super model yang kini berada di bawah kontrak beberapa merek terkenal. Pria yang mengubah hidupnya.

Juga pria yang menolak untuk ikut bersamanya menuju puncak.

 _"Aku tidak menyukai sorotan dari orang-orang, melihatmu dari jauh seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagitu."_

Tidak cukup untuk Taehyung. Dasar egois.

Taehyung juga tidak mau kok menjadi seterkenal sekarang, apanya yang menyenangkan, dijadikan boneka barbie oleh orang-orang aneh yang disebut designer itu. Taehyung hanya suka fotonya diambil oleh Yoongi, bukan oleh orang asing yang menyebut diri mereka fotografer itu.

Mereka hanya orang asing bagi Taehyung. Tidak lebih.

 _ **BRAK!**_

"KELUAR KAU MIN YOONGI!"

Suaranya menggelegar di studio sederhana milik pria pucat yang hampir saja menjatuhkan kamera di tangannya itu. Keringat dingin jatuh dari kening Yoongi ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari Taehyung yang dengan tergesa sedang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Kau, berani sekali kau!?" Tubuh Yoongi yang lebih kecil itu terangkat ketika Taehyung mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menariknya mendekat. "Kenapa kau berani sekali tidak membalas pesanku, huh?"

"Tae-taehyung... kau datang?" ucap sang pria pucat dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak membaca pesanku dua hari lalu!"

Taehyung menghempaskan Yoongi dengan kesal, ia sibuk melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara lalu mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi itu -sehingga menjadi berantakan sekali. Mungkin manajernya akan berteriak histeris jika melihat rambut berantakannya dan wajah kesalnya saat ini. _Seorang super model harus selalu tampil sempurna._

Persetan.

Seharusnya ia tidur nyenyak di kasur empuknya, namun ia justru berteriak frustasi di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Hei," hangat langsung menjalari jemari panjangnya kala tangan Yoongi menyentuhnya. "Kau mau coklat panas?"

Matanya kembali mengernyit pada pria yang lebih pendek yang justru sedang tersenyum padanya. Menyebalkan. Tapi entah mengapa kepalanya malah mengangguk dengan pasrah.

Tubuhnya memang tiba-tiba terasa dingin dan coklat panas terasa tidak buruk.

Lantai 2 studio yang dijadikan kamar tidur oleh Yoongi ini masih sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada yang banyak berubah. Tentu saja karena Taehyung pun mengetahui bahwa Yoongi memang sangat malas tentang hal lain selain foto yang menurutnya indah. _Aesthetic._

Tidak seperti foto-foto yang diambilnya, kamar Yoongi jauh dari kata _Aesthetic_. Justru _Disaster_ lebih bisa untuk mendeskripsikannya. Namun Taehyung tidak membenci kamar Yoongi yang seperti itu.

Sebuah kasur yang berada di atas karpet tebal yang lembut, lalu sofa panjang yang berada tepat di depan jendela berbingkai tebal yang dipenuhi kaca pada satu bagian yang miring -mengikuti bentuk atap. Beberapa bingkai foto kosong di sudut lainnya, juga lemari kayu berwarna hitam yang dipenuhi beberapa penghargaan milik Yoongi.

Dan sebuah tembok khusus, penuh gambar Taehyung dari berbagai pemotretan yang mereka lakukan. Tembok yang tentu saja sejajar dengan letak kasur milik Yoongi, membuatnya akan terbangun dari tidurnya, duduk tegak setelahnya dan ketika membuka matanya, hal pertama yang akan dilihatnya dengan jelas adalah potret dirinya memenuhi dinding itu.

Pipinya terasa panas membayangkannya.

"Silahkan," sebuah cangkir hangat menyentuh permukaan wajahnya membuatnya tersentak, ah, cangkir yang terlihat sedikit mengepul disertai wangi khas coklat panas dari dalamnya. "Kau sedang melamun."

Senyum tipis diberikannya sambil menerima uluran cangkir dari Yoongi, lalu ia memperhatikan ketika Yoongi ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahnya -diatas kasur yang terbilang cukup besar itu.

Hening menyelimuti mereka kemudian. Hanya bunyi seruputan nikmat yang menandai bahwa mereka berdua menikmati minuman panas pada cangkir masing-masing. Juga, keduanya memang hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin menemui Yoongi bukan hanya karena ia merindukan pria itu, namun karena ia ingin menyampaikan protesnya padanya. Selama perjalanan dari bandara ke studio ini ia telah sedikit banyak merancang kalimat yang akan diucapkannya pada Yoongi namun entah mengapa semua menghilang begitu saja. Dan seperti biasa, ia hanya akan bungkam dan memilih untuk mendiamkan Yoongi.

"Apa... aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?"

Sudut matanya melirik untuk melihat Yoongi sedang tertunduk, menatap langsung pada permukaan cangkir yang masih terisi separuhnya. Dahinya mengernyit, seakan mencoba mencari tahu kesalahannya namun tidak menemukannya.

"Ini bukan tentang apa yang kau lakukan, Yoongi." Ia berpikir untuk tidak terlalu bertele-tele dan mengatakannya saja pada Yoongi -si tuan tidak peka. "Ini adalah tentang apa yang _tidak_ kau lakukan."

Raut wajah bingung Yoongi membuatnya ingin tertawa namun juga ingin meninjunya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia menjadi begitu tidak peka adalah suatu yang masih asing untuk Taehyung.

 _Mood_ -nya untuk melanjutkan menikmati cairan kental berwarna coklat di cangkirnya menghilang sudah. Dengan perlahan Taehyung meletakkan cangkirnya di lantai, memastikan cangkir itu seimbang dan tidak menumpahkan isinya pada karpet berwarna gelap dibawahnya itu. Dengan sekali gerakan ia menghadap pada Yoongi, menarik nafas panjang dan menatapnya dengan mantap.

"Aku merindukanmu." ucapnya, membuat mata sipit Yoongi melebar. "Aku mengirimkan pesan padamu, memintamu untuk ikut bersamaku bukan karena aku ingin mendikte caramu hidup sebagai fotografer, Yoongi..."

Kepala Taehyung perlahan jatuh ke pundaknya, kedua lengannya melingkar manja pada tubuhnya yang masih kaku. Sepertinya ia benar melakukan sesalahan besar hingga memuat pemuda yang sedang terdiam sambil memeluknya ini begini sedih.

"Cium aku... _jebal_.."

Bisikan pelan yang keluar dari bibir tebal Taehyung menjadi tanda tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dengan cepat ia sadar dari kebimbangannya dan segera merengkuh tubuh yang lebih tinggi dalam pelukannya. Bibir keduanya bertubrukan dalam ciuman kasar dan menuntut.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir ranum Taehyung, sepertinya sangat senang ketika mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari kekasihnya yang dingin dan tidak peka itu. Perhatian, cinta dan sentuhan yang menuntut ini adalah hal yang paling dirindukannya. Ia merindukan Yoongi. Yoongi _nya._

 _"Ah!"_ entah sejak kapan tubuhnya telah polos seperti saat ia dilahirkan. Tanpa ada sehelai benang pun menutupi. Yoongi sedang sibuk memberikan ciuman-ciuman lembut pada leher dan selangkanya. "Hyung...buka..."

Jemari lentik miliknya menarik ujung kemeja yang dipakai Yoongi, memintanya untuk jangan menghalangi matanya dari kulit putih milik kekasihnya itu. Tidak adil jika hanya dirinya yang tidak memakai apapun di tubunya. Ia juga merindukan sensasi kulit pucat Yoongi yang menyentuh kulitnya yang kecoklatan -hasil _tanning_ yang dilakukannya untuk kontak modelingnya yang baru.

Dalam sekejap, Kim Taehyung sudah melupakan semua kekesalahannya pada yang lebih tua. Ia hanya merasakan kenikmatan dari sentuhan seorang kekasih yang dicintainya. Nikmat duniawi yang diberikan keintiman keduanya. Kala titik terdalamnya itu diberikan sentukan yang kerasa tapi juga penuh cinta di saat yang bersamaan.

Hanya cinta, cinta, dan cinta lah yang mereka rasakan. Hingga fajar menyapa di ufuk timur dan keduanya terlelap dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menyilaukan membuatnya membuka matanya yang masih berat akibat kantuk yang berlebihan. Sepertinya waktu sudah tak bisa dibilang pagi dengan jam dinding yang menunjuk pada jam 11 siang.

"Argh.." ringisan kecil lolos dari bibirnya kala ia mencoba untuk bangun dan merasakan nyeri yang sangat di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pipinya memanas mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

Bercinta dengan seorang kekasih yang merindu memang mengerikan. Tapi bukan berarti Taehyung keberatan untuk melakukannya lagi, hehe..

"Sudah bangun?" Yoongi berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang masih berantakan itu, membawa nampan yang sepertinya berisi makan paginya.

Ia mengangguk dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Sebuah senyuman yang menampakkan gusi lucu Yoongi diterimanya sebagai balasan. Ah, pagi yang indah. Apalagi Yoongi kini meletakkan nampan berisi roti bakar, telur mata sapi, beberapa sosis dan irisan daging babi asap di atas tempat tidur -tak lupa dengan susu serta jus jeruk pada dua gelas cangkit berwarna putih.

"Romantis sekali." godanya, mulai memakan roti bakar yang kelihatannya sedikit gosong di satu sisinya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba mencium pelipisnya, membuatnya berhenti mengunyah roti yang telah habis separuh itu. Pria yang lebih tua itu kemudian menoleh dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya. Ah, kekasihnya memang manis. Sangat kaku, tidak pernah bisa mengunggapkan perasaannya dengan benar.

Tapi bagaimana pun, Yoongi adalah orang yang paling mencintainya di dunia ini, walau dengan sikap Taehyung yang masih egois seperti anak kecil sekalipun. Tanpa harus dikatakan dengan kata-kata, Taehyung sudah mengetahui bahwa Yoongi menyesal karena telah membuatnya sedih. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa setelah ini pun pria ini tidak akan pernah mau bepergian dengannya, tapi tidak mengapa. Karena begini saja, mereka sudah bahagia, walau dengan ego masing-masing yang tak mau saling mengalah.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." riangnya kemudian.

"Hm, aku juga."

Jawaban yang singkat itupun membuat paginya semakin indah.

.

.

END


End file.
